Attirance
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi 01x02] Amour réciproque et contrariétés habituelles écrit avec Daiya


**Titre** : Attirance

**Auteur **: Setsu'&Shinhee

**Email **: shinhee.chancaramail.com ou dark.setsuna1caramail.com

**Base** : GW

**Genre **: One shot ; Yaoi bien sur -,  Lemon vs me connaissez .. , et du kawai by Shinhee ..  ( Si avec ça vs trouvez pas votre bonheur ?! ) Songfic

ms ça occupe pas tte la fic dc je sais pas s'il ont peut vraimt la qualifier ainsi

**Pairing** : 01 02 01 .. Je dirais ça !! Car même s'il y a un lemon y sont pas vraimt ensemble ..  No spoiler lol !

**Disclaimer** : regarde de chaque côté de son écran   nada..  À ce qui parait Shinhee aurait un Duo en cage planqué ds sa chambre .. Faudrait que j'ailles voir ça .. Ms pr l'instant pas à ns  -- .. La chanson se nomme _Comment te dire_ et elle est du groupe Kyo .. Et c'est ma préférée elle est vraiment trop belle ... Vives Recommandations

**Tite note** : Cette fic à été écrite à deux comme vous avez du le comprendre ( J'espère ° ) dc en fait.. J'écrivais un bout, Shinhee continuait et un de si de suite .. Voilou ms franchement vs êtes balaises si vous arrivez à différencier les deux ..  oO !! .. Quoique pr le lemon faut pas chercher bien loin et pr le kawai very kawai vous avez lu _Confusions _? ..

.

Bon z'arrêtes !! .. Dc **Bonne lecture** ..

.

* * *

.

.

.

Attirance

                   _By S&S_

.

.

.

.

.

- Mais où est Duo ?! Le briefing va bientôt commencer.. Demanda Quatre à son amant à ses côtés.

Le jeune arabe jeta un regard un peu plus loin et vit le japonais en pleine contemplation de son stylo.

Celui-ci semblait en pleine réflexion et restait silencieux.

04 se concentra un instant sur lui pour ressentir son état d'esprit présent :

 .. Confusion.... Colère.... Rancœur.. Remords.. Passion..

Tous ces sentiments entremêlés dans son esprit torturé.

Quatre alla parler avec le pilote pour comprendre les raisons de ce bouleversement, et en plus de ça l'américain restait toujours absent.

- Heero ?

Le pilote releva la tête en direction du blond, le regard noir.

- Tu ne saurais pas où est Duo ?

- Nan.. Répondit sèchement 01

- Heero, tu es sur que tout va bien ?

- Fiche moi la paix Quatre ! S'exclama l'asiatique, énerv

- Heero, j't'en prie.. Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement pour Duo, tu ne veux pas m'aider à le retrouver s'il te plaît ? Demanda 04 en mode chibi eyes.

- J'm'en fiche de ce baka, il est encore parti pleurnicher je n'sais où ..

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Vous vous êtes encore disputé ?

- 'veux pas en parler ..

- Heero s'il te plaît Duo ne va pas très bien en ce moment j'ai besoin de savoir !

L'asiatique resta silencieux

- Trowa et WuFei sont partis à sa recherche.. Heero va avec eux .. Je suis sur que tu le retrouveras, c'est toujours toi qui le trouve quand il part comme ça..

- T'as cas dire à 04 et 05 qu'il est sûrement perché sur un toit, planqué dans une bouche d'aération ou dans son gundam ..J'en ai mare de toujours devoir le supporter ...

Quatre le fixa un instant avant de rejoindre Trowa

- Quatre ?

Celui-ci se retourna

- Pourquoi Duo ne va pas bien ?

- Je croyais que tu ne le supportais plus ... Répondit le pilote avant d'aller à côtés de 03

Heero se leva, furieux et sortit de la salle, croisant au passage les Mads et son mentor le dévisageant.

Il sortit à l'extérieur prendre l'air.

Le japonais ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire avec le pilote de Deathscythe, ils ne cessaient de se disputer depuis quelques jours, se blessant mutuellement, s'entre-déchirant.

En l'espace de quelques semaines, Heero avait vu ses sentiments envers le pilote se modifier singulièrement.

.

**Prisonnier de ton enchantement **

**En faire l'affaire de nos sentiments **

**On dirait l'âme, on dirait le corps **

**Quand ton ennemi est le plus fort **

**Et moi j'accours **

.

Un jour, il se rappela même avoir pris plusieurs douches froides à la suite pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Ce fameux jour où Duo n'avait plus rien à se mettre, il avait traîné en boxer dans toute la planque à la suite d'une mission sanglante.

Celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de le coller toute la journée et de lui étaler du Nutella sur la joue en le smackant à tout va.

Heero avait bien cru jamais réussir à se retenir.

Et puis lors d'une mission, la réalité l'avait  frappé de plein fouet, il avait réalisé avec stupeur la grandeur de son attachement pour l'américain et la passion naissante au creux même de son âme qui ne cessait de s'agrandir.

L'asiatique se détacha alors peu à peu du pilote, s'évitant par là, bien des tourments et pour masquer son désappointement. Il ne trouvait plus la force de rester avec l'américain sans fondre littéralement devant lui.

Duo vécut très mal cette situation et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui fut l'objet de leur dispute.

.

**Mais comment te dire **

**Les mots ne viennent pas **

**Libérer le son de ma voix **

**Je voudrais arrêter le temps **

**Passé en toi **

**Mais laisse-moi te dire**

.

Le pilote d'Epyon s'avança lentement dans les couloirs de la base, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de participer au briefing, l'esprit trop confus et c'est naturellement qu'il se mit à chercher 02. Il fit la buanderie, les principales bouches d'aération, leur chambre commune et ainsi il se rendit au hangar ou étaient dressées leurs armures mobiles.

01 jeta un instant, un regard sur son mobile, s'assurant de son état avant de reporter son attention sur Deathscythe. Il escalada rapidement l'armure pour se retrouver à hauteur de l'ouverture et là il croisa le regard de l'américain, rougi par les larmes.

.

**Pris** **au piège par le souffle imminent **

**De ton retour tout c'qui nous attend **

**On dirait l'âme, on dirait le sang **

**Tu touches mon cœur **

**L'esprit s'en ressent **

**Et moi je suis fou **

.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture avant de le fixer avec détermination. Duo lui lança un regard noir et rapprocha ses jambes contre son torse, regardant de l'autre côté. Heero ramena le visage du pilote vers lui en attrapant délicatement le creux de sa mâchoire.

-  Duo ..

- J't'écoute pas !.

- Duo, s'il te plaît.

Il regarda fixement l'américain comme absorbé avant de murmurer :

- Je suis désolé.. Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça..

- C'est vrai !

- Oh et puis j' sais même pas pourquoi je perd mon temps ici ! S'emporta 01 se retournant et s'apprêtant à descendre.

Duo se releva et le retint par le bras.

- Heero ..

Celui-ci se retourna, surpris

- Je suis désolé aussi, pardonne moi

Le jeune asiatique regarda le pilote intensément, les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres.

.

**Mais comment te dire **

**Les mots ne viennent pas **

**Libérer le son de ma voix **

**Je voudrais arrêter le temps **

**Passer en toi **

**Laisse-moi te dire**

.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue, comme par réflexe et essuya les sillons laissés par les larmes de son coéquipier.

Duo recouvrit sa main de la sienne puis il attira le pilote dans la cabine.

Heero se laissa faire, toujours absorbé par le regard envoûtant de l'américain, soudain il sentit deux lèvres chaudes se souder aux siennes.

L'asiatique n'hésita plus et caressa tendrement les lèvres de son partenaire nouant ses bras autour de sa taille avec passion.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec ferveur et exaltation, leurs lèvres enflammées peu à peu sous les caresses.

La main du japonais attrapa la natte de son compagnon de manière possessive et d'un tour de mains, en défit l'extrémité afin de plonger avec délice dans l'opulente chevelure.

Un soupir de bien être s'échappa des lèvres de l'américain tandis que la bouche d'Heero s'égarait sur son cou.

Le japonais sentait le feu monter en lui.

Quelque chose d'inexplicable qui le brûlait de l'intérieur mais qui le rendait fou.

Il voulait Duo maintenant, qu'il soit à lui, être en lui.

Heero reporta son attention sur le visage de l'américain.

Les yeux clos, la bouche rougit par ses baisers, la tête rejetée en arrière, abandonné à ses caresses, il était si attirant, si ensorcelant.

Dans un grognement, le japonais repris les lèvres de son compagnon avec avidité, tout en laissant ses mains explorer le corps de Duo.

- Maxwell, t'es l ?

Dans son esprit embrumé, Heero ne prit pas tout de suite conscience de cette voix qui les interpellait.

- Maxwell si t'es là répond j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

Reconnaissant WuFei, le japonais s'écarta de Duo d'un bon, comme si ce dernier avait la peste.

Il remit ses vêtements en ordre et, sans un regard pour son compagnon, quitta le Gundam précipitamment.

- Yuy, qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? Les Mads vous attendent en salle de réunion. Maxwell est l ?

- Oui, il arrive, lança Heero avec un regard noir.

Essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible, le jeune homme quitta le hangar.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de lui-même et si WuFei ne les avait pas interrompu, jusqu'où cela aurait-il pu aller ?

Après la réunion, il aurait une petite conversation avec Duo, histoire de rétablir la réalité et de mettre au point certaines choses car même s'il ressentait un désir intolérable pour l'américain, cela ne devait pas empiéter sur son comportement.

Il allait donc dire à Duo que ce qu'ils avaient fait était une erreur, point final.

Arrivé à la salle où tout le monde les attendait, Heero marmonna une vague excuse et s'assit à sa place, éloignant tant bien que mal l'image d'un Duo gémissant sous ses caresses.

.

.

Le breafing enfin clos, le japonais se rendit directement dans sa chambre sans un regard pour l'américain.

Duo, surpris par son attitude précédente et rongé par les interrogations, le suivit peu après.

Il entra dans leur chambre et chercha du regard le pilote de ses tourments. Un bruit d'eau l'alerta de la présence de l'asiatique dans la douche.

Duo pénétra dans la salle de bain, intrigué.

Une buée opaque régnait dans l'ensemble de la pièce et c'est avec difficulté que le pilote distingua l'adolescent de tous ses fantasmes, enfermé dans la cabine.

Il s'approcha et observa l'eau ruisselante sur son corps athlétique.

Le japonais n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et conservait les yeux fermés, le visage tendu vers le jet comme hypnotisé par le son de l'eau.

Duo sans plus réfléchir ôta ses vêtements avec souplesse et tira la porte.

Il se faufila à l'intérieur tel un félin et fixa le pilote, dos à lui.

L'américain détailla son corps sculpturale soudain envahit d'une chaleur au bas du ventre.

02 s'avança derrière l'asiatique, en ébullition et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui frôler l'épaule, il se vit retourner brutalement et coller au carrelage froid de la douche.

Heero le fixait avec intensité, un mélange d'intrigue et de désir hantant ses iris cobalts.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, 01 le retenait fermement contre le mur et emprisonnait ses poignets, plaqués contre le carrelage.

L'eau continuait de dévaler sur son visage angélique.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Chuchota l'asiatique dans un murmure de part leur proximité.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas terminé notre « entretien » Répondit 02, un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres 

Le japonais, le regard ancré dans celui de son coéquipier, restait silencieux, luttant intérieurement.

Duo, submergé par le désir et l'excitation rapprocha peu à peu ses lèvres de celles du pilote d'Epyon.

Heero, voyant l'américain franchir la barrière qui les séparait encore, ne put le repousser et se laissa faire lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres chaudes entrer en contact avec les siennes, lui donner mille caresses voluptueuses et réclamer l'entrée de sa bouche.

Heero laissa Duo prendre possession de sa bouche et ne put y répondre qu'avec ardeur et détermination.

Il relâcha les poignets de son partenaire pour enlacer sa taille avec ferveur.

Il passa ses doigts au travers des boucles dorées de l'américain pour les dénouer, basculant légèrement 02 en arrière.

Duo embrassa avec fougue et passion le japonais, et approfondit leur échange d'une pression sur sa nuque.

Il laissa sa main descendre le long du torse de son amant, dessinant ses muscles à la perfection.

Heero caressa les contours de ses reins et s'attarda sur les courbes de ses fesses.

L'américain échappa quelques murmures et se sentit soudain soulever avec agilité et de nouveau plaqué contre les carreaux froids.

Heero retint les jambes encerclant ses hanches et déposa quelques baisers au creux de son cou offert.

Le pilote de Deathscythe surpris par la position s'abandonna aux caresses de son amant, poussant des soupirs de satisfaction.

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres un instant, transporté d'extase lorsque les mains du japonais s'étaient posées sur son désir gonflé par le plaisir.

Le pilote lui impliqua un mouvement de va et vient exalté tout en l'embrassant avec ardeur.

Lorsqu'il le fit atteindre l'extase, Duo ne put se retenir de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure avec passion, attisant encore plus le désir du pilote.

L'américain se libéra entre eux et sentit peu après le japonais le pénétrer avec lenteur et application, pour ne pas le blesser.

Heero s'activa, petit à petit en lui, dans un mouvement saccadé, Duo ondula des hanches pour divulguer sa satisfaction.

L'asiatique échappa le prénom de son assaillant, fiévreux.

L'américain l'embrassa alors avec passion, sentant le pilote arriver au point de non retour.

Heero relâcha son essence empreinte de sensations exquises à l'intérieur du pilote, avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule, essoufflé.

Duo détacha ses jambes et se laissa glisser au sol, entraînant le pilote avec lui.

Il l'emprisonna un instant entre ses bras et ses jambes avant de lever le bras pour fermer l'arrivée d'eau. Heero regarda un instant son amant avant de murmurer :

- Nous n'aurions jamais du.

Le japonais se leva et sortit de la salle d'eau, une serviette enserrée autour de la taille.   

.

.

Heero sortit les plats surgelés du congélateur en soupirant intérieurement.

Pour la première fois de sa cohabitation avec les autres pilotes, il était heureux de faire la cuisine, car il avait ainsi pu quitter la chambre rapidement avant que son colocataire ne soit sorti de la salle de bain.

Il se sentait honteux.

Premièrement de ce qui venait de ce passer, et deuxièmement parce qu'il fuyait la conversation inexorable qu'il devait avoir avec Duo.

Duo…

Au souvenir de ses baisers passionnés, de son corps chaud contre lui, de son étroitesse si accueillante, Heero sentit ses belles résolutions s'évaporer.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il devait mettre ça au clair, faire cesser cette comédie.

Quand Duo était là, Heero oubliait tout, seul comptait pour lui le pilote à la natte.

Il devait se ressaisir, cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

Ce qui venait de se passer était une bêtise, jamais cela ne devait se reproduire.

Il fallait reprendre son masque froid, dire tout cela à Duo, puis l'ignorer.

Oui, c'était se qu'il devait faire, il n'avait pas le choix.

Pour son bien et celui de Duo.

.

- Hee-chan, t'abuses ! T'aurais au moins pu faire un effort pour le dessert, on mange tout le temps la même chose quand c'est toi qui fait la bouffe!

- Si t'es pas content, je ne te force pas à manger, lui jeta froidement Heero sans même le regarder.

Cette indifférence lui fit mal, très mal.

Depuis le début du repas, Heero ne lui avait même pas adressé un seul regard, ne répondant à ses piques que par des phrases courtes pleines de mépris.

Comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux n'était qu'une hallucination créée par son propre esprit.

Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé, il le savait.

Et cette douceur, toute cette tendresse prodiguées par le japonais n'étaient-elles que mensonges ?

N'éprouvait-il à son égard que cette indifférence ?

Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il s'éloigne.

De voir le désintéressement d'Heero le rendait malade.

Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un corps que l'on jette après utilisation.

Il se leva brusquement et quitta la cuisine sous les regards ébahis des trois pilotes, seul le japonais n'eut aucune réaction.

.

.

Heero entra dans la sombre pièce sans un bruit.

Duo dormait-il ? Cela résoudrait bien des problèmes.

Il perçut alors des sanglots étouffés, masqués tant bien que mal part un oreiller.

Duo pleurait ?

Mais pourquoi ?

Il s'approcha de l'américain et se sentit fondre à la vue du corps secoué par les pleurs, allongé dans une position de défense, de mal-être.

- Duo ? Appela t'il doucement.

Ce dernier sursauta, se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et murmura dans un hoquet :

- Laisse moi tranquille, je ne veux plus que tu me parles, que tu m'approches, que tu me touches, je t'en pris laisse moi, laisse moi…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

Heero fit un pas en arrière, secoué.

Duo pleurait à cause de … lui ?

N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Que Duo ne veuille plus lui parler, l'ignore ? Que tout cela cesse ?

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de tristesse l'envahissait ?

Le japonais se retourna et quitta la pièce.

La nuit portait conseil, à ce qu'il paraissait. Heero, lui, espérait qu'elle résoudrait tous ces problèmes.

.

.

Le japonais ne revint pas dans cette chambre de toute la nuit.

Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit précédemment, Duo l'attendit toute la nuit.

Heero se retrouva à l'extérieur de la base sur la pelouse où avait lieu les séances d'échauffements et de pratiques de combats.

Il ôta ses chaussures et chaussettes pour sentir la rosée fraîche pénétrer peu à peu ses pieds endoloris.

Il avait couru.. Pendant plus d'une heure... Pour fuir cette chambre, ce pilote dont la simple pensée le torturait inlassablement et il avait atterri ici, au milieu de cette verdure apaisante.

Le japonais se laissa tomber au sol, noyant son visage au milieu de l'herbe fraîche et s'y assoupit.

.

.

Une douleur dans le bas du dos .. Encore cette même sensation .. Une voix...

Le pilote entrouvrit légèrement ses paupières pour se retrouver face à un chinois, armé d'un sabre.

- Yuy qu'est ce que tu fou au milieu de la pelouse? Maxwell t'as foutu dehors ou quoi ?

Le dit Yuy ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles de son coéquipier, attrapant ses chaussures, il se dirigea vers la base d'un air absent.

- Ouais moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir ! Répondit 05 en regardant le pilote s'éloigner et reprit son entraînement.

Heero traversa toute la base sous les regards surpris ou moqueur des mécaniciens qu'il croisait sur son chemin.

Tous étaient surpris de croisé le pilote 01, débraillé, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire et qui plus est pieds nus.

L'asiatique ne les remarqua même pas, perdu dans ses pensés, noyé dans ses tourments.

Il redoutait de devoir retourner aux côtés de l'américain, dans cette même chambre : Lieu de perdition.. D'entrer dans cette douche dont tous les souvenirs étaient à présent gravés ds sa mémoire et surtout de faire face à ces deux iris violines étincelants, conserver ce masque d'indifférence, de certitudes inébranlées, de détermination.

Heero arriva en face de la porte de sa chambre, il s'arrêta un instant, essayant de percevoir la respiration de l'autre au travers.

Rien

Il pressa sur la poignet et entra

Le vide.

Pourtant un sentiment étrange lui nouait l'estomac.. Comme une inquiétude, un sentiment de peur

Et si ..

Le pilote ouvrit brutalement la porte de la salle de bain, prit d'une angoisse incontrôlable. Son regard se posa instinctivement sur la douche.

Il était l

Heero regarda automatiquement ses poignets pour calmer sa torpeur

Intacts

Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Le pilote s'était assoupi, recroquevillé ds la douche.

01 sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

L'adolescent leva une main sur son visage ..

Il était trempé ..

Et il savait que ce n'était pas du à la rosée.

Le japonais passa une main furtive ds ses cheveux pour éponger son angoisse liquéfiée.

Il avait eu peur ..

Pour la première fois de sa vie, un sentiment de peur incontrôlable.. Insurmontable.. Le dévorant de l'intérieur plus vide que de l'acide dans ses veines.

Il s'assit sur son lit, reposant sa tête contre ses mains.

A cet instant, il comprit que son entraînement avait échoué. 

Quelques instants après, l'américain sortit tout sourire de la salle d'eau.

Son sourire s'estompa à la vue du pilote assis sur son lit.

Il croisa le regard du pilote aux yeux prussien, tourmenté.. Désespéré.. Terrifié..

Duo eut un choc en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami .. Son amant.

- Heero .. Appela-t-il dans murmure

Celui-ci le fixa avant de se lever violemment et d'entrer ds la salle d'eau, claquant la porte avec force.

Le japonais se laissa tomber au sol, en sanglot.

Il appuya sa tête contre la porte et laissa ses larmes silencieuses, cascader le long de son visage torturé.

Il avait eu si peur, et il avait à présent si mal.

Pourquoi ?

Que ressentait-il vraiment pour Duo ?

Ses sanglots se firent plus saccadés.

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait pleuré.

Seul l'américain avait réussit cet exploit !

Le japonais se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même.

Dans sa tête passait inlassablement les images d'un Duo en pleurs qui lui intimait de s'éloigner de lui.

C'était ce qu'il devait faire, mais pas ce qu'il voulait.

Car il avait beau essayer de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui, il revenait inexorablement à l'endroit où se trouvait Duo.

Toujours.

Alors qu'une nouvelle vague de tristesse le secouait, il distingua les appels de l'américain derrière la porte.

- Heero, ouvre cette porte !

Le japonais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

- Heero, je t'en supplie laisse moi entrer.

Le ton de sa voix se fit plus désespéré.

Il ne voulait pas que Duo le voie comme ça.

Il était si pathétique...

Et il avait tellement honte de lui avoir fait du mal.

Duo souffrait par sa faute, et il s'en voudrait à vie.

- Heero ! Hurla l'américain.

Ce cri le fit sursauter.

Le japonais se força à se calmer, à respirer normalement tandis que la cause de ses tourments tambourinait contre la porte en poussant des cris à la limite de l'hystérie.

Doucement, il se remit sur ses pieds et, sans prendre la peine de se rafraîchir le visage, il posa la main sur la poignée.

L'appréhension lui tiraillait le ventre et le cœur.

Il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver mais ce dont il était certain, c'était que sa vie allait changer.

Que ce soit bon ou mauvais.

Lentement, Heero tourna la poignée, laissant ainsi le temps à Duo de s'écarter de la porte.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, tête baissée.

Il resta ainsi, silencieux et fixe, le regard posé sur la moquette.

Un hoquet se fit entendre, et quelques instants plus tard le japonais se retrouva contre le mur, un Duo en pleurs dans les bras.

- Par..donne moi, Hee...ro. Je... je ne vou...lais pas que... que tu partes. Je... j'étais triste hier mais je... je ne pen...sais pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je veux que tu res...tes même si tu ne veux pas de... de moi, murmura l'américain entre plusieurs sanglots qui redoublèrent devant l'absence de réaction du japonais. Je... je sais que c'est moi qui... qui t'ai provo...qué. Je... je suis dés...olé Heero. Mais, ajouta-t-il en se laissant glisser à terre, ne m'en veux pas... je... je t'aime...

Heero sentit son esprit qui s'était embrouillé depuis le rapprochement de Duo se réveillé d'un seul coup à l'évocation de ces mots.

Il s'assit près de l'américain qui se cachait dans ses mains et le prit dans ses bras.

Duo émit un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les doigts d'Heero caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

- Chut..., chuchota le japonais, ne pleure plus.

- Mais Heero je...

- Chut, laisse moi parler je t'en pris, le coupa-t-il aussi étonné que son compagnon par sa propre réaction. C'est moi qui suis désolé, Duo. C'est moi qui t'ai fait souffrir et je m'en veux terriblement. Je ne veux pas que tu ais mal. Je... je veux que tu sois heureux. Et moi je te fais du mal. Je ne mérite pas ton amour, Duo, vraiment.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça! s'exclama le pilote de Deathscythe. Mon bonheur, c'est toi. Je ne suis heureux que quand tu es près de moi. Je ne vis que pour tes regards, qu'ils soient froids ou tendres, je ne vis que pour tes paroles, qu'elles soient blessantes ou attentionnées. Le moindre de tes gestes envers moi me comble de joie. Et même si mon amour n'est pas réciproque, même si les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi ne sont pas partagés, cela ne m'empêche pas de te trouver parfait! Termina-t-il en se redressant avec défi.

Voyant la lueur de colère mêlée à celle de la passion éclairer les magnifiques iris de son vis-à-vis, Heero ne put retenir un petit rire.

- C'est pas drôle, murmura Duo en baissant la tête, rougissant.

- Je ne me moque pas ! répondit le japonais en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je te trouve juste adorable. Et, continua-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui souillaient les joues de l'américain, qui t'a dit que tes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ? Je t'aime, baka ! Plus que tout au monde.

La gène fit place à l'incompréhension totale, immédiatement suivit par un sourire béat, se qui fit encore plus fondre le cœur de glace d'Heero.

Il n'avait plus peur.

Dorénavant, la vie aurait une importance considérable, car il avait Duo. Duo qui l'aimait lui, Heero l'homme insensible aux sentiments inexistants.

Alors lentement, tendrement, il prit possession des lèvres de l'américain.

Il passa doucement sa main autour de la taille fines et étroite de son amant, l'emprisonnant au creux de ses bras.

Ils se séparèrent un instant pour reprendre leurs souffles, leurs fronts accolés et leurs regards encrés.

Duo esquissa un sourire plein de malices avant d'embrasser avec énergie l'asiatique, les faisant tomber à la renverse.

Heero, surpris par ce geste, répondit fiévreusement au baiser soudain envahit d'une chaleur insurmontable.

Il passa lentement ses mains sous la chemise sombre du pilote, caressant avec ferveur sa peau claire et veloutée.

Duo s'abandonna sous ses caresses.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune pilote à la chevelure blonde.

- Le déjeuner est ..

Quatre s'interrompit devant la position plus que suggestive de ses deux coéquipiers.

Le natté releva la tête du cou de son amant avant de s'exclamer, amusé par la situation.

- Servi ?  

Quatre acquiesça, le regard posé sur les deux adolescents entrelacés.

- Ok.. On arrive dans quelques minutes.

Le jeune empathe referma la porte, abasourdi.

Les deux adolescents ne descendirent pas de la matinée

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Voilou alors z'en avez pensé quoi ?

Il pourrait y'avoir une séquelle pas pr le momt ms plus tard ..

Une tite review pleaseuuuuuuuuuuuuh O !!!


End file.
